thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 20
The twentieth season of the television series will possibly start airing in 2016 and it will be finished early in 2017. Episodes # Sidney Sings # Toby's New Friend # Henry Gets the Express # Diesel and the Ducklings # Bradford the Brake Van # Saving Time # Ryan and Daisy # Pouty James # Blown Away # The Way She Does It # Letters to Santa # Love Me Tender # The Railcar and the Coaches # The Christmas Coffeepot # Over the Hill # Henry in the Dark # The Missing Breakdown Train # Three Steam Engines Gruff # Engine of the Future # Hugo and the Airship # Skiff and the Mermaid # Mucking About # Cautious Connor # All in Vain # Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks/Cars # Tit for Tat # Mike's Whistle # Useful Railway Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Ryan * Harvey * Emily * Daisy * Samson * Harold * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Whiff * Salty * Porter * Stanley * Norman * Paxton * Sidney * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Stephen * Millie * Hiro * Marion * Philip * Stafford * Connor * Caitlin * Cranky * Colin * Rocky * Glynn * Judy and Jerome * Flynn * Belle * Captain * Trevor * Toad * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Skiff * Rex * Bert * Mike * Jack * Alfie * Oliver (The Pack) * Max and Monty * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Mr. Percival * The Foreman * The Mayor of Sodor * Lord Callan * Jeremy (not named; does not speak) * Spencer (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * Owen (does not speak) * Scruff (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Slip Coaches (cameo) * Bill and Ben (music video cameo) * Rosie (music video cameo) * Charlie (music video cameo) * Den (music video cameo) * Dart (music video cameo) * Timothy (music video cameo) * Gator (music video cameo) * Sailor John (music video cameo) Characters Introduced * Bradford * Hugo * Dustin Cast UK and AUS * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * John Hasler as Thomas and Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Sir Handel and Sir Topham Hatt * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Rob Rackstraw as Toby * Joe Mills as Donald and Douglas * Teresa Gallagher as Daisy * Eddie Redmayne as Ryan USA/Canada * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Iron Bert * Kerry Shale as Gordon * Rob Rackstraw as James * Christopher Ragland as Percy * John Hasler as Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Sir Handel, Sir Topham Hatt, Salty, Harvey, Den * Joe Mills as Donald and Douglas * Jules de Jongh as Daisy Trivia * Hit Entertainment and SiF released a poll in which fans vote for what they wanted to see rendered in CGI for this season. * This season marks the first of a couple of things: ** The first season of the CGI Series not to have any characters returning in CGI. ** The first season not to feature Vicarstown Dieselworks since stock footage in Sidney Sings and mentioned in The Railcar and the Coaches and since its introduction in Day of the Diesels. ** The first season returning in Tale of the Brave not to feature Crocks Scrap Yard since it has mentioned in The Christmas Coffeepot since its debut in the second season and so does the clay pits. ** The first season since returning in the seventeenth season where Bill and Ben do not appear since their introductions in the second season. * This season marks the only of a couple of things: ** The only season to date in which Rosie does not appear since her introduction in the tenth season. Category:Television Series